


two hearts in one home

by incarniti



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarniti/pseuds/incarniti
Summary: -" Cut the bullshit,  Steve, what do you want"thats what comes out of his mouth, he can hear how harsh he sounded. Steve looks taken aback for it.  Billy doesn't  deserve him, this boy with his soft fingers who used to thread through his hair and braid him and massage his temples just enough when Billy complained he was tired.- "What do you want, Billy?" he replies with hard eyes.And,  oh god, Billy wants so many things. He wants Maxine to forgive him someday for having to put up with his bullshit.He wants to fall on his knees and cry and ask Steve if he could take him back, just take him.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	two hearts in one home

**Author's Note:**

> huh, hello there again.  
> so here is another shitty something?  
> for those who wonder, this title comes from sweet creature by harry styles.

Billy blinked again just to check his eyes weren't tricking him.  
Steve fucking Hargrove was in front of him in fucking California. He was such an odd picture here, where everything was golden and tanned bodies and summer. Yet, the glint of his eyes, the way he moved just- just fit somehow, it was nothing like Hawkins, like the last time. Fuck, Billy was getting too sentimental. Thats the exact reason why he ended things because Steve was too much sometimes. The boy just looked at Billy in this way like he was worth something, like he might be good in any way. He was-  
too much. And Billy, well, he was Billy. just torn pieces of what ifs and mights sewn together. He doesn't blame Neil, not totally. Yeah, he is a piece of shit and should have been in jail but he knows his behaviour shouldn't be defined by his ghosts.  
So, the guy he has been trying hard not to rhink about was right in front of him now. Billy got so close to forgetting him. (He didn't). 

\- " Harrington ", he hopes Steve doesn't notice the way his voice wavers just a little bit. He can see Steve's emotions crossing through his face like a storm. He is always so bare. He always thought (loved) that about him. 

Steve's smile falters.  
\- "Don't you think we're past surnames, Billy? " His eyes just get sad. Billy can feel the boy's eyes looking for something in his face.

Billy wants to cry. Thats why he doesn't do feelings. Just feeling like he is losing control of things is too much. Billy wants to cry and his eyes water a little but his fists are so closed as if he is afraid of his hands trying to touch the other boy without meaning to. 

\- " So, it's been awhile. I guess." Steve says, his hands scrape the back of his neck. Billy remembers that sign, Steve is nervous. " How have you been? "

-" Cut the bullshit, Steve, what do you want"  
thats what comes out of his mouth, he can hear how harsh he sounded. Steve looks taken aback for it. Billy doesn't deserve him, this boy with his soft fingers who used to thread through his hair and braid him and massage his temples just enough when Billy complained he was tired.  
\- "What do you want, Billy?" he replies with hard eyes.  
And, oh god, Billy wants so many things. He wants Maxine to forgive him someday for having to put up with his bullshit. He wants to find his mom and says he forgives her. He wants Neil to d-  
He wants to fall on his knees and cry and ask Steve if he could take him back, just take him. 

\- " I- I don't know, Steve", he looks at Steve's now wrinkled pants and dirty sneakers, when his boy has always looked so pristine and put together, his voice breaks in the boy's name and he hopes that's enough to make Harrington understand. He just doesn't know how to repeat himself. 

\- " I don't know it either, Billy" he softens

\- " I don't know", Steve whispers again close to Billy's face.

\- "But i want to figure it out, don't you? " The boy looks at his face, unwavering, searching for something, he looks desesperate.

\- " I guess I do", that's what Billy replies, as desesperate as him. And Steve stops searching for a clue when Billy looks so earnest, no walls here. And Billy thinks that maybe they will be okay.


End file.
